Mi destino
by LizSB
Summary: Bajo una lluvia de estrellas Ash y Misty se juran amor eterno, pero el destino les jugo mal y los separo ahora después de muchos años, ambos se reencuentran gracias a los juegos de 2 amigos, que estan a punto de casarse...pero en que situacion!
1. entre dos amigos

**Mi destino**

"**Mi destino siempre estuvo marcado junto a ti, así lo querían las estrellas"**

Ok…heme aquí de nuevo escribiendo un nuevo fic, mi tercer fic, pero el segundo en publicar… una nueva historia de amor, con los mismos personajes, espero que les guste va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que están verdaderamente enamoradas…

Disfrútenlo va para ustedes!!!

**Entre dos amigos**

"_Hermosas estrellas descendían desde el cielo, el firmamento lucia demasiado bello y mas con la persona que me hacia compañía…era ella tan hermosa como siempre. La contemple por unos minutos mientras ella dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo, me di cuenta que esa noche no lucia hermosa como siempre sino como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su cabello caía ligeramente suelto un poco mas arriba de la cintura marcado con suaves ondas rojas, su rostro tan de niña, lo enmarcaba perfectamente su cabello rojo fuego, sus delicadas mejillas tan blancas, sus ojos azules tan hermosos que parecían perderse entre la lluvia de estrellas de la que éramos testigos. Jamás en mi vida me había sentido así, era algo profundo, algo realmente hermoso y verdadero. Por fin después de tanto tiempo en ese preciso instante me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, nunca antes había tenido algo tan claro. Fue entonces cuando me arme de valor para confesarle mis sentimientos…_

_-Mist- pronuncie casi sin ser escuchado_

_-Eu- fue lo único que pudo decir, seguía mirando hacia el cielo era un espectáculo realmente hermoso pero a mi me parecía mas hermoso el hecho de verla a ella y la lluvia de estrellas como fondo_

_-Misty…mi querida Misty- estando sentado sobre aquella colina me levante decido y me gire hacia ella, tome su mano para levantarla de su asiento, se levanto pero seguía contemplando el bello firmamento, entonces con mis dos manos tome su tierno rostro haciendo que su atención fuera solo para mi-Misty…-_

_-Oh perdona Ash, es que esto es demasiado hermoso, pero dime que paso, deseas que nos vayamos?-_

_-No Mist, es solo…te ves hermosa…siempre te ves hermosa, pero hoy luces mas radiante que nunca- mis mejillas tomaron un color rojo carmesí, a pesar de eso no apartaba la vista de sus ojos._

_-Ay Ash, nunca vas a cambiar…eres un completo adulador…mejor dime que es lo que deseas-no creía que estaba hablando en serio, y en realidad no tenia por que hacerlo me conocía a la perfección, sabia como era, ella era mi mejor amiga, sabia todo sobre mi, excepto lo que yo estaba a punto de confesarle_

_-¿Qué que deseo? A ti- conteste, mis mejillas volvieron a tomaron un color rojo carmesí, me pude ver reflejado en sus ojos._

_-Oh Ash por favor…por favor no sigas jugando de esa manera…me lastimas- Y mi pregunta era por que la lastimaba realmente era un adolescente demasiado despistado nunca hubiera sospechado hasta ese día los sentimientos de Misty hacia mi._

_-Mist…solo escúchame, no estoy jugando, en mi vida jamás había hablado tan serio como ahora-dije sin vacilar-y por eso mismo es hora que te confiese algo…-mis mejillas después de volver a la normalidad empezaron a subir otra vez de tono-_

_-¿Qué sucede Ash? ¿Algo anda mal?- pregunto Misty tan dulce como siempre, mientras me acaricia suavemente el cuello_

_-No nada de eso-me arme de valor para confesarle las siguientes palabras –es solo que…TE AMO- después de esas dos ultimas palabras observe atentamente la reacción de Misty, parada ahí inmóvil, sus ojos dejaron de parpadear, tenia la boca entreabierta, no pudo decir nada, quise agregar algo, pero pensé que arruinaría el momento así que no lo hice. Solo me quede ahí parado frente a ella viendo su reacción, note que mis manos seguían sobre su tierno rostro lo que aproveche para acercarme lentamente a ella y besarla._

_Entonces nuestros seres se unieron en un largo y tierno beso de amor, amor verdadero, el primer beso de ambos, haciendo un juramento de amor bajo las estrellas, un amor del que no se presenta todos los días…_

_-Ash…yo también TE AMO-me confeso Misty, entonces mis ojos se iluminaron cuan dos luceros en el firmamento resplandeciente, mi corazón latía al 1000x hora, eso era lo mejor que me habían dicho, simplemente era todo lo que quería oír. Nos volvimos a unir en un beso._

_-Mist, quiero que hagamos una promesa bajo las estrellas-_

_-No Ash- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro confirmando negativamente._

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Las promesas suelen romperse, quisiera mejor un juramento…un juramento de sangre-_

_-Entonces quiero que hagamos un juramento bajo las estrellas-_

_-¿Cuál Ash?- pregunto mientras me sonreía_

_-Un juramento de amor eterno…a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de las circunstancias esto jamás se acabara-_

_Fue entonces que juramos bajo las estrellas amor eterno; sellamos ese juramento marcando nuestras manos con la inicial del otro, un juramento de sangre como dijo Misty._

_Después de ese momento ya nadie dijo nada, solo nos dedicamos a ver el hermoso espectáculo de la lluvia de estrellas en aquella lejana colina alejada de toda civilización, los dos abrazados, un beso de repente, ese era el mejor momento de mi vida, nada se comparaba…"_

Años, después de ese maravilloso momento, eso era lo único que había pasado, demasiado tiempo en vano. Ella seguía siendo dueña de mis sentimientos, pero ya era muy tarde, ya no era suficiente lamentar, todo estaba decidido, nuestras vidas habían tomado rumbos distintos.

Aquí yo seguía sentido en mi penumbra, en esta fría y cruel soledad, es así como me siento a pesar de haber tantas personas a mi alrededor, solo en un oscuro oasis, siento que caigo cada vez mas abajo.

No se que era lo que había ocurrido un día de repente me empezó a invadir ese hermoso pero doloroso recuerdo de lo que había sido hacia largo tiempo. Como había dicho años era lo que había pasado, demasiado largo tiempo, era como inhalar y jamás exhalar.

Me pregunto que había hecho ella para olvidar tanto amor. Para mi ella no se había marchado, seguía presente en mi recuerdo, a pesar de tanto tiempo; precisamente el tiempo no me ayuda a olvidarla, el dolor no me deja ser feliz. La nostalgia se hace larga no me deja vivir. Mi corazón pregunta que ha sido de ella, será feliz. Como le hizo para olvidar tanto amor que le entrego mi corazón. Aquí todo sigue igual se detuvo el reloj. Ya no aguanto el dolor. Haber perdido a mi primer y único amor…

De repente un estruendo se oyó de afuera y me hizo volver a la realidad. Alguien golpeo la puerta con mucha prisa. Me pare de mi asiento frente a mi cama, salí de mi habitación y camine lentamente hacia la puerta. Seguían golpeando sonoramente la puerta, como si era demasiado urgente el que abriera. Realmente no estaba de humor para ver a nadie últimamente solo tenia tiempo para ahogarme en antiguos sentimientos y recuerdos del pasado. Había estado descuidando demasiado mi trabajo en la liga. Realmente estaba muy mal.

-Ash, abre…-se oyó una voz masculina que provenía detrás de la puerta que seguía tocando con insistentes golpes.

-Voy, ya voy- grite mientras me dirigía ahora con paso forzado. Gire la perilla de la puerta. Cuando _el _ya estaba con un pie dentro de la casa.

-Ash, viejo amigo, que ha sido de tu vida- exclamo el chico- hacia tanto que no nos vemos-

Era Brock, mi viejo amigo de la infancia, si aquel que me había acompañado durante parte de mi infancia y toda mi adolescencia en aquel maravilloso viaje, donde pase tantas cosas, aprendí tanto…desde el inicio el estuvo conmigo, siempre aconsejándome, cuidándome como si fuera su hermano menor y realmente yo lo veía así como mi hermano, aquel hermano mayor que se encarga de cuidar a sus pequeños hermanos, eso era para mi. No pude responder a su pregunta, realmente sentí que algo dentro de mi se movía, era como sentir que después de tanto tiempo te vuelves a encontrar con tu querido hermano mayor. Lo único que pude hacer fue unirme en un calido abrazo fraternal. Después de unos segundos nos separamos.

-Oh hermano, me sorprende que te haya alegrado tanto mi visita- dijo Brock con una sonrisa en los labios

-Es la verdad, hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía- realmente me hacia muy bien volver a ver a mi mejor amigo, sentía que por fin tendría con quien desahogarme, aunque eso suene egoísta y es que para mi no había mejor persona en el mundo para aconsejar, además sabia que el motivo de su visita no era solo por el hecho de visitarme, en su mirada había un brillo especial, un brillo que jamás había notado.

-Tienes razón, solo comunicándonos por MSN- agrego el.

-Y cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida en todo este tiempo- le dije mientras lo invita a sentarse

-Veras…- hubo un breve silencio, pude notar que el trataba de poner sus ideas en orden, es decir como que buscaba el modo de confesarme algo –He comenzado con un criadero Pokemon, me asocie con varios criadores y ya estamos por terminar. Por otra parte me sigo haciendo cargo del gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, mientras que en mis tiempos libres me dedico a mejorar mis medicinas para Pokemon…-y así fue como Brock me contó todo lo que había sucedido con su vida después de mas de 2 años de no vernos personalmente, es decir el tenia mucho trabajo y que decir de mi yo…yo me la pasaba viajando alrededor del mundo, ni tiempo tenia para mi, pero al decir verdad notaba que a el le faltaba algo por decirme, fue larga su platica, sin duda alguna había pasado poco mas de 2 horas mientras el hablaba y yo solo me guardaba para dirigirle pequeños comentarios, cuando finalmente añadió -creo que he hablado demasiado-rió- ahora cuéntame tu que ha sido de ti…-

-Mi vida…profesionalmente todo esta perfecto, tengo un buen puesto en la liga, ser maestro pokemon no es nada fácil, viajo alrededor del mundo, conozco gente nueva todos los días, un día otra cosa nueva que aprendo, de distintas culturas, costumbres, lecciones de vida…-calle por unos segundos- en mi vida personal todo esta por sin ningún lado, sabes aunque aparento ser feliz, en el fondo me siento muy solo…muchos colegas me ven y me dicen que me envidian, que quisieran estar en mis zapatos, que ellos no ganarían en un año lo que yo gano en un mes, que también me envidian por que creen que puedo tener a la mujer que quiera…pero sabes algo Brock eso no es así, nunca creí que por seguir mis sueños yo me sentiría tan solo, jamás pensé que esto me haría alejarme de las personas que quiero, es decir antes jamás me hubiera imaginado separarme de ustedes y dejarlos de ver por mas de 2 años, a ustedes a mis amigos que tanto quiero, y que decir de mi pobre madre, cada vez mas preocupada por su único hijo, suelo visitarla un fin de semana al mes, pero se que eso no es suficiente…-suspire

-Entonces el motivo de tu tristeza es tu madre- pegunto Brock- Y por que no viene a vivir aquí contigo- agrego con una sonrisa creyendo que ya había encontrado la solución a mi problema

-Le dije, pero no quiso dijo que ciudad Viridian no va con su estilo de vida, ella prefiera la tranquila vida de Pueblo Paleta, que la estresante y ajetreada vida de la cuidad- Yo me encontraba viviendo en ciudad Viridian, debido a mi trabajo como ya saben aquí se encuentra la sede de la liga pokemon.-Pero eso no es lo que me tiene así- agregue de soslayo

-¿Entonces?- me interrogo mi amigo

-Como empezar…- solté un gran suspiro, que realmente venia desde lo mas profundo de mi ser-es algo mas que eso…-trate de explicarme a mi mismo mis propios sentimientos-es…la extraño…-de mis ojos empezaron a salir ligeras lagrimas que recorrían suavemente mi rostro hasta que se convirtió en una feroz lluvia de lagrimas-la extraño demasiado- apenas pude articular palabra

-Oh Ash se que es difícil para ti…pero…- Brock se quedo sin palabras -realmente no se que decir-

-Te lo agradezco amigo, no tienes que decir nada, el simple hecho que estés aquí conmigo, escuchándome, sabes me hacia mucha falta que alguien estuviera aquí para oírme- dije tratándome de recuperarme mientras me secaba el rostro con el pañuelo que me brindo mi amigo de la infancia

-De nada, ya sabes que para eso están los amigos- dijo mientras me daba una suave palmada en la espalda

-Es que a pesar de conocer a tanta gente, se siente un vació, un vació muy profundo que no lo llena nada ni los viajes, ni el dinero, ni las mujeres que desean estar conmigo…nada, mi corazón hace mucho tiempo lo entregue, mi amor es de una sola mujer-

-Ash, no debes de ponerte así…mira no se con exactitud lo que haya pasado entre tu y Misty…pero es que hace mas de 5 años que no la ves haz estado sin saber de ella-

-Tienes razón son mas de 5 años sin vernos, sin hablarnos, pero jamás deje de estar al pendiente de ella, hasta hace algún tiempo cuando decidí que era mejor dejarla libre, por que muy dentro de mi se que ella tarde o temprano regresara-

-Que bien que pienses así, pero creo que aunque estés esperanzado a que un día regrese deberías de rehacer tu vida ya es tiempo, el tren se te puede pasar Ash-

-Brock…no es que sea grosero pero la verdad no me importa si se me pasa el tren, he salido con demasiadas mujeres después de Misty, y nadie absolutamente nadie ha podido llenar el vació que dejo ella, ni siquiera un poco-

-Es que a lo mejor te haz equivocado y no haz sabido escoger…pero dime Ash que fue lo que sucedió entre Misty y tu-

-Una tontería…me duele tanto recordarlo- y esa era la verdad mi corazón sentía que se partía en dos cada vez que recordaba el motivo de nuestra separación-veras…un día May y yo nos encontrábamos platicando en la sala de mi casa en Pueblo Paleta, ella estaba muy herida acaba de terminar con Drew, se acerco a mi comenzó a llorar, la abrace pero mi intención solo fue la de darle mi apoyo, me acerque a ella para limpiar sus lagrimas, cuando entro Misty, ella mal interpreto todo, recuerdo que grito y dijo mil cosas horribles sobre May, la corrió de la casa, ella no dijo nada solamente se retiro…después creo que a mi me abofeteo un par de veces, mientras lloraba y me decía lo malo que era con ella, me decía que jamás le daba su lugar, que siempre prefería a mis amigos, a los pokemons y a mis supuestas conquistas…- calle por unos segundos mientras tomaba aire- Brock no deseas algo de beber-

-Creo que un refresco me haría bien- Salimos de la sala para dirigirnos a la cocina, que se encontraba hasta la ultima parte de la casa lo invite a sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor contiguo, mientras yo sacaba un par de refrescos del refrigerador y metía en el horno microondas un estofado de la noche pasada, era la hora de comer pero yo jamás fui bueno para la cocina y no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato a mi amigo con una mala comida.

-Brock se ve que tienes hambre. Mira esto es de anoche, ayer mismo lo compre qui….-

-Que te parece si mejor cocino yo mientras tu sigues con la platica pendiente de hace unos minutos-interrumpió

Me hizo feliz oír eso hacia demasiado tiempo que no probaba la comida de Brock, era el mejor cocinero que yo conocía, así que encantado accedí a su proposición.

-¿Entonces Ash, que más fue lo que sucedió?-

-Pues…como ya te dije, ella gritaba y lloraba desconsolada jamás la había visto así, realmente estaba furiosa, llego a aventar un par de cosas que tenia cerca, mi dulce Misty se había convertido en un verdadero dragón que lanzaba toda su furia contra mi, quizás por una parte tenia razón…tal vez yo jamás le había dado el lugar que se merecía, en mi corazón siempre estuvo antes que nada pero quizás creo que jamás se lo demostré…- en esta ocasión un par de lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mi rostro, trate de calmarme y seguí

-además…hay algo que me marco demasiado recuerdo que ella me grito "Nunca te importe, jamás ni siquiera me pediste que fuera tu novia jamás pero aun así, yo te di todo, te entregue todo lo mejor de mi, no se como pude ser tan tonta y esperar a que un día me lo pidieras, estoy harta de ti y de tus tonterías, realmente eres un niño estupido, si eso es lo que eres solo un niño inmaduro que no sabe lo que quiere, aquí se acaba todo lo que tengamos…a partir de este momento mi amor por ti se ha convertido en odio Ash Ketchum, jamás me volverás a ver"…-

-¿Eso fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto mi amigo mientras terminaba de servir la comida que había preparado sobre los platos que ya se encontraban en la mesa

-En resumen si, después ella se marcho, quise volver a buscarla, pero jamás tuve el valor, por que realmente yo era el que me había equivocado, fui tan tonto…que paso por alto un detalle tan importante, el pedirle que fuera mi novia…realmente le llegue a dar mas importancia a otras cosas, que a ella, que era el centro de mi vida, aun la extraño. Aun recuerdo aquel tiempo junto a ella, recuerdo teníamos solo 16 años, a los 19 la deje de ver, ahora aquí teniendo 24 a punto de cumplir los 25 sigo sin poder olvidarla-

-Ash, para mi lo mejor es que empieces por hacer aun lado esos recuerdos, te hace muy mal que solo vivas de un recuerdo. Como ya te dije antes el tren se te puede pasar…y hablando de eso y también cambiando un poco de tema tengo que confesarte algo, la razón de mi visita- decía mi amigo mientras le daba los últimos bocados a su plato

-¿Qué sucede, Brock?- pregunte totalmente intrigado

-Me voy…me voy a casar- dijo totalmente emocionado

-Q-que…Felicidades!!!- la verdad estaba muy sorprendido, a veces creía que con lo coqueto que era mi amigo jamás iba a sentar cabeza-y dime quien es la afortunada Lily?- Brock antes había estado saliendo con Lily, la hermana de Misty.

-No- agacho la mirada – es Erika…la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Azulona-esta ves su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa sus ojos empezaron a brillar al mencionar el nombre de Erika

-¿Y como fue? ¿Qué paso con Lily?-

-Veras…Lily y yo terminamos ya hace mucho tiempo, solo que no te lo había dicho, me dolió mucho pero lo supere, simplemente fue que no éramos compatibles pero quedamos como dos buenos amigos…en fin a Erika ya la conocía desde hacia demasiado tiempo, ya sabes desde aquel primer viaje…recuerdo fue en una convención en pro de la naturaleza, ya sabes que ella es amante de la naturaleza, se encontraba a punto de lanzar su propia línea de perfumes y yo estaba con lo de mi criadero pokemon, así que los dos nos unimos en ambos proyectos y comenzamos a salir, primero en plan profesional, de amigos hasta que se convirtió en otra cosa…y eso fue todo ahora después de 2 años saliendo a punto de cumplir mis 28 años estoy por casarme y quiero que tu seas el padrino de mi boda, tu mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, que dices aceptas?-

-Claro Brock, seria un honor- y como no iba aceptar si era la boda de mi mejor amigo, ese seria el momento más feliz de su vida.

-Por otra parte Ash…esta es la tercera vez que te lo digo no quiero que se te pase el tren y te cases tan viejo como yo-rió – conocí a alguien que quisiera que conocieras, creo que es perfecta para ti…y para que así quizás puedas olvidar a Misty…que dices-

-Brock por favor no-

-Solo dale una oportunidad…además ya no puedes decir que no, ya tienes una cita con ella este sábado y no creo que un caballero como tu deje plantada a una dama- dijo entre risas

-Brock solo lo haré por eso, pero debiste consultarme antes…estoy en total desacuerdo-

-Mira mejor ya no digas nada estoy segura que te encantara, se llama Abril y es prima de Erika, así que todos quedaremos en familia-rió – es una chica de 23 años encantadora, alegre…y será mejor que la conozcas personalmente…-

Y así entre broma y risas termino la tarde en compañía de mi viejo amigo, recuerdo que se marcho ya hasta muy pasada la noche, realmente teníamos mucho que contarnos, quedamos en contactarnos, para los detalles de la "cita a ciegas", la verdad solo había aceptado por complacer a mi amigo no me agradaba mucho la idea de ese tipo de citas, pero ya no había mas que hacer así que solo esperaba a que llegara ese día…

Continuara…

Hola amigos…bueno aquí estoy comenzando un nuevo fic de pokemon, espero que haya sido de su agrado, sigo en el mismo canal romántico, y es que creo que nací para escribir historias de amor 

Mi idea es que no se alargue tanto al principio pensé solo en 3 capítulos pero por el momento creo que solo serán 5…espero que le haya gustado, estoy escribiendo el 4 capitulo de Del Corazón, pero es que a veces no me fluyen las ideas y se me ocurren otras nuevas como esta…por cierto aun no termino el fic que les había mencionado en el 3 capitulo de Del Corazón, Jugando con Fuego, espero pronto terminar el primer capitulo y poderlo subir, ya que este si es un poco mas diferente a estos dos y es que he tenido tanto que hacer, problemas y ahora estoy en exámenes finales de mi penúltimo año de preparatoria…

Bueno respecto a este fic, la idea me surgió después de ver un programa de televisión…por el momento todo esta tranquilo la conversación entre dos viejos amigos, pero en el próximo capitulo es el turno de Misty de entrar en escena…bueno mejor ya no les adelanto nada…

Dejen sus reviews con todos sus comentarios y consejos…les agradecería su ayuda…

Se despide de ustedes:

SaoRi LyZ


	2. noche triste

**Mi destino**

"**Mi destino siempre estuvo marcado junto a ti, así lo querían las estrellas"**

**Estoy aquí con la continuación de este fic, Mi destino, una dulce historia de amor, que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Ahora es el turno de Misty.**

**Disfrútenlo!!!**

**Dedicado a todas esas personas enamoradas o que lo han estado**

**Noche Triste**

Se encontraba en la sala de su nuevo hogar, ubicado en un lujoso edificio de departamentos al este de ciudad Viridian, ahora ella vivía sola, ya no tenia que aguantar las quejas y sermones de sus hermanas, a pesar del profundo cariño que les profesaba a veces solían ser molestas con ella, una de las razones por las que decidió comenzar a vivir sola. Aunque esa no fue la principal razón; su principal razón fue el querer independizarse y demostrar a los demás que no era aquella niña frágil que necesitaba de la ayuda y protección de los demás.

La decoración era notablemente femenina, a leguas se notaba que la decoración había corrido por la mano de una mujer; una hermosa mujer de 24 años, cabello rojo fuego, largo, caía en ligeros bucles sobre su espalda, tez blanca, tan fuerte pero tan frágil a la vez, aunque de estatura baja tenia una silueta perfectamente cuidada en un esculpido cuerpo delgado. Envidiado por las mujeres, siendo la tentación de muchos hombres. Seguía conservando su carácter explosivo, pero dulce a la vez, ahora era toda una mujer, una mujer que trabaja día a día, para salir adelante con una brillante carrera como investigadora marina en ascenso. Trabaja para el departamento de investigación de la liga pokemon, su especialidad era obviamente en el terreno acuático.

Aun había cajas por doquier era obvio que era reciente su mudanza, aunque ya estaban acomodados todos los muebles de la casa, a excepción del comedor y cuarto de huéspedes, aun habia cajas con decoraciones y adornos que hacian falta poner en su lugar.

Estaba sobre uno de los sofás de su sala, contemplando su mano izquierda, recordando aquel juramento que una vez hizo bajo las estrellas, un juramento que hizo con la única persona que había podido amar, todavía era notable esa A marcada en su mano izquierda, seña de aquel peculiar juramento, su mente comenzó a perderse en antiguos recuerdos cuando de pronto sonó el timbre, ya era noche. Estaba sorprendida no había dado su nueva dirección a nadie, ni siquiera a sus hermanas. Camino a paso lento hacia la puerta se asomo por la pequeña ventanilla al tiempo que preguntaba quien era.

-¿Quien es?-

-Soy Erika, Mist, me recuerdas- dijo la voz de una chica delgada de alta estatura, parecía una de esas modelos de revista que tanto odiaba Misty leer

-Oh claro que si, seria imposible olvidarte, amiga- contesto mientras giraba de la perilla de la puerta para darle paso a su amiga de la infancia, a la cual conoció en su primer viaje.

-Mist, que bien te ves, que fue lo que te haz hecho- pregunto sorprendida al ver a su antigua amiga convertida en toda una mujer dejando atrás a la niña rebelde de coleta de lado. Ese día Misty vestía unos jeans ajustados a la cadera que enmarcaban su bien formado cuerpo y una pequeña blusa de tirantes rosa, su cabello lo traía recogido en un medio chongo, con un ligero fleco de lado sobre su frente, nada de complicaciones, algo sencillo para aquel día que no esperaba visitas, el día que tenia planeado acomodar su nuevo hogar.

-Yo nada Erika, es solo que crecí- dijo soltando una ligera risita-pero mira nada mas tu sigues tan hermosa como siempre aunque…-callo mientras la analizaba con la mirada-tienes un brillo especial en tus ojos- Erika seguía siendo la misma chica hermosa de siempre, no había muchos cambios en ella, quizás su cabello un poco mas oscuro, pero con el mismo corte un poco debajo de los hombros, fleco perfectamente liso le cubría su frente, expresivos ojos azules, tan femenina y sutil como siempre, ese día vestía un falda negra un poco arriba de la rodilla y una elegante camisa de seda de botones en tono celeste que jugaba en contraste con sus ojos.

-Tú ya sabes por que, amiga- dijo mientras se acercaba para saludarla

-Así es cierto, como lo pude haber olvidado, discúlpame amiga- Misty dio unos ligeros pasos para acercarse a Erika

-No tengo nada que disculparte, Mist, se todo lo que te esta pasando- decía mientras correspondía al abrazo de Misty.

-Felicidades-

-Gracias-

-No hay de que- cerro la puerta, abriendo paso a su amiga, mientras la invitaba a seguirla- sígueme vamos hacia la sala- Caminaron unos cuantos pasos el recibidor estaba muy cerca de la sala, en realidad era la habitación contigua.-Disculpa el desorden es solo que me acabo de mudar-

-Si no importa, lo se, te busque en ciudad Celeste, en casa de tus hermanas pero ellas me dijeron que te habías cambiado, sabes…se miraban muy tristes-

-Si se que es difícil para ellas tanto para mi, pero sabes…ya no soy una niña, tengo 24 años, y creo que era mas que mejor comenzar a independizarme-

-Si eso es lo que crees mejor, entonces lo es-

-Tan reconfortante como siempre es oír tus palabras, mi querida amiga Erika-

-Es algo que he aprendido de la vida-

-Que bien, eso es genial…pero aun no me explico como fue que obtuviste mi nueva dirección, aun no se la he dado a nadie ni a mis hermanas-

-Yo tengo mis tácticas-rió- la verdad es que pregunte a tus hermanas cual era el nombre de la compañía de mudanzas que se hizo cargo de traer tus cosas, ellas me dijeron y pues yo estuve investigando…y pues di con tu dirección-

-Que lista eres de verdad Erika- rió- Ya veo por que Brock te escogió como esposa, y no a mi hermana Lily-

-Misty no digas eso, lo de Lily y Brock se había acabado antes de yo llegara-

-Si tienes razón, disculpa-

-De acuerdo-

Erika se había vuelto una de las mejores amigas de Misty en los últimos años, desde que ella se alejo de Ash, Erika siempre estuvo con ella para apoyarla y aconsejarla. No habían perdido contacto pero se habían alejado un poco debido a las múltiples ocupaciones de ambas; Erika con el lanzamiento de su línea de perfumes, además de los preparativos de su próxima boda, mientras Misty aunque no ocupaba mucho tiempo en su vida personal, ya que la mayoría lo ocupaba en las investigaciones, ya que era jefa del departamento de investigación marina.

-Y dime Erika, cual es el verdadero motivo de tu tan repentina y sorpresiva visita?- pregunto de soslayo Misty.

-Tan directa como siempre, Mist…el motivo de mi visita…aun no lo se-rió –no te creas amiga, es solo que te vengo a pedir algo-

-Quee?- pregunto Misty entusiasmada- dime que?-

-Aun no Misty te lo diré hoy mismo pero aun no es el momento…mejor dime que a sido de tu vida estos últimos meses en los que no nos hemos visto-

-Ay Erika, yo quiero saber…pero esta bien esperare- dijo en tono de queja- pues en mi vida no hay nada en especial que contar…lo mismo de siempre…deje mi cargo de líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, ahora mis hermanas siguen al frente del gimnasio, al igual que he dejado los espectáculos que solíamos dar durante los fines de semana en ciudad Celeste, mi carrera va en ascenso, me han nombrado jefa del departamento de investigación marina de la liga pokemon, cosa que me hace de lo mas feliz ya que creo que así están reconociendo todo mi esfuerzo y sabes…me han ofrecido varias veces actuar en diferentes películas, los mismo productores de ellas acudían a mis presentaciones en el gimnasio y me decían que tengo talento, así que acepte un guión…después de eso suelo aparecer en revistas y en los programas de espectáculos…eso es raro para mi, no tiene mucho…pero es así como una ironía…-

-¿Por qué es ironía? A mi si me gustaría salir en revistas y en todas esas cosas-

-Ay Erika- aunque amigas, Misty sabia que Erika a veces solía ser un poco superficial-Creo que es como una ironía por que…por que solía ver a Ash en esas mismas revistas y cada vez que las veía en los puestos las compraba todas solo para verlas y llorar y para después deshojarlas y tirarlas a la basura-

-Mist, veo que aun te duele-

-Si aun me duele y es que al verlo tan feliz en las revistas, saliendo con muchas hermosas mujeres diferentes, no creía que el había dejado tan pronto a un lado todo ese amor que un día sentimos…que aun sigo sintiendo- sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse- mira- le mostró su mano izquierda en donde tenia marcada la inicial de su amado…aun conservo aquel juramento-

-No quería tocar este tema, Mist, lo siento-

-No tu no tienes la culpa, soy yo quien siempre acabo hablando de el, es que aun no lo he podido superar…no se como no entiendo como Ash si pudo comenzar a rehacer su vida tan rápidamente…pero es como siempre lo supuse, nunca tenia tiempo para mi, siempre era mas importante sus entrenamientos y sus amigos…sabes algo…hasta olvido un gran detalle para mi…el nunca me dijo exactamente lo que sentía por mi, nunca me pidió que fuera su novia, pero en cambio yo me portaba como si lo fuera, te diré que fueron muy pocas las veces que me dijo que me amaba, en cambio yo se lo vivía diciendo todo el tiempo…-

-Mist, se que es demasiado difícil para ti…apartar a ese amor que desde niña sientes por el, pero creo que será mejor que comienzas a olvidar todo eso…te lo digo por que yo estuve presente en aquellos días, cuando tu te distanciaste de Ash, los dos tuvieron la culpa por orgullosos, quizás si le hubieras dado la oportunidad de hablar, pero en la vida el hubiera no existe así que lo único que te queda es dejar todo eso a un lado, y así como decidiste comenzar a independizarte, también es hora que comienzas a deshacerte de todos eso dolorosos recuerdos-

-Tienes mucha razón, Erika y eso es lo que estoy mas que decidida a comenzar a hacer, así como el pudo volver a ser feliz, yo también lo haré…-

-Eso suena fantástico, amiga…y crees que accedieras a salir con alguien?-

-Algo así como una cita a ciegas?-

-Si algo así-

-No lo se…-

-Ay Misty no te entiendo, dices que vas a rehacer tu vida y ahora…-

-Esta bien- interrumpió a Erika- solo que depende de quien es…-

-Mira…es un chico que hace poco tiempo conocimos Brock y yo, su nombre es Nick, es un chico con una prometedora carrera como modelo, además que es parte del grupo en pro de la naturaleza, del cual Brock y yo somos miembros honorarios al igual que el-

-Pero…todo es suena tan bien…pero si yo no le gusto…- sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco

-Mist, por favor seria un tonto el hombre que te rechazara, además…le gustas-

-Quee!- grito algo sorprendida al tiempo que sus mejillas subían mas de tono

-Pues veras…el te ha visto en revistas, fue al estreno de tu película…sabe todo de ti…bueno lo poco que puede saber de la información de la prensa.-

-Ah-dijo en tono de alivio- pero dime como lo conociste, como fue lo que paso- dijo Misty entusiasmada por saber

-Mist, la curiosidad mato al gato- dijo mientras soltaba un risita picara

-Erika, no seas así conmigo, sabes que no me gusta quedarme con la duda…por favor dime todo- dijo en un tono infantil al cual realmente era imposible ignorar y acceder a las peticiones de Misty

-Ay Misty realmente tu consigues todo lo que te propones…de acuerdo te contare todo-

-Si, si que bien- exclamo Misty al momento que tomaba asiento en seguida de su amiga- soy toda "oídos"-

-Por donde comienzo…bueno veras todo comenzó en una de las conferencias en pro de la naturaleza que Brock y yo nos encargamos de dar ahora que estamos en frente del grupo, al termino de la conferencia Nick se nos acerco y comenzó a platicar realmente lo vimos muy interesado y le propusimos que se uniera al grupo, inmediatamente acepto, lo fuimos tratando poco a poco y nos dimos cuenta que es un gran chico y no se por que extraña razón al charlar con el siempre me acordaba de ti es por eso que decidí que seria bueno que ambos se conocieran, además te diré que el habla maravillas de ti y cuando le confesé que tu eres una de mis mejores amigas me pidió que si los podía presentar; al principio no estaba convencida del todo pero termine accediendo a su petición…

-¿Entonces el fue el de la idea?- pregunto Misty entusiasmada

-Pues…si algo así-

-Erika cuéntame más…como es, como es su carácter…-

-Pues veras como ya te dije es modelo con una carrera en ascenso, entonces ya te imaginaras que es un chico muy apuesto y galante, de grandes ojos azules, rubio castaño, de tez aperlada, fuerte…es alegre, muy amigable…y será mejor que tu lo conozcas en persona-

-Esta bien…después la sorpresa se podría arruinar no crees?-pregunta Misty en tono pícaro

-Si tienes razón- contesta Erika mientras suelta una ligera risa-pero entonces veo que a ti no te molesta conocer a una nueva persona no como a A…- callo por unos segundos

-A…quien es A?- pregunta Misty intrigada

-Abril, una prima mía, es que va conocer a un chico ella también y como que a ella no le agrada mucho la idea-

-Ok-

Erika realmente no estaba hablando de Abril, su prima la chica que Brock esta por presentarle a Ash, si no estaba hablando de el, Ash el chico que tanto quería olvidar. Si no que todo formaba parte de un plan de Erika y Brock, para hacer entrar en razón de una vez por todas, a los dos enamorados que eran demasiado obstinados para dirigirse de nuevo la palabra. Erika y Brock, sabían perfectamente que Ash y Misty se seguían amando pero que ambos alejados solo se estaban haciendo daño, razón por la que quisieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Erika, no quieres algo de cenar…yo tengo mucha hambre-

-Creo que yo también tengo hambre-

-De acuerdo- Misty se paro de su lugar para caminar hacia la cocina, mientras su amiga la seguía-Bien pues esta es la cocina…también un poco desordenada, todavía no acomodo el comedor principal…espero que no te moleste cenar aquí en la cocina…-

-Claro que no Misty…quieres que te ayude?-

-No, gracias, tu eres mi invitada…además no te asustes en estos años he aprendido a cocinar- decía mientras reía

-Pues ya lo veremos- ella también rió

Erika y Misty se perdieron entre conversaciones y detalles de su vida que no sabían una de la otra por el distanciamiento que habían tenido mientras Misty cocinaba su especialidad y plato favorito de Ash, _lasaña. _Erika le contaba cada uno de los detalles de su noviazgo con Brock.

-Y dime Erika, como te propuso matrimonio-

-Fue algo muy sencillo pero muy lindo y original…recuerdo que estábamos en su apartamento, viendo nuestra serie de TV favorita, cuando de repente comenzó a según el, a sentirse mal no se como le hizo pero recuerdo que de la nada empezó a toser exageradamente, se puso rojo, sudaba yo estaba muy asustada no sabia que hacer, recuerdo que me decía que no podía respirar bien, de lo mal, que según el estaba, se tiro al sillón, yo estaba llorando realmente espantada, el no podía hablar bien, cuando pudo articular palabra me dijo que me dirigiera al botiquín de madera sobre la pared de la cocina, me dijo de una medicina, fui corriendo hacia el, cuando lo abrí me sorprendí de no ver nada, me asome bien y lo único que encontré fue un papel que decía: _Aquí no hay nada por que mi única medicina eres tu, te quieres casar conmigo…_estaba sorprendida no sabia que hacer, cuando voltee y vi ahí a Brock, parado en la entrada de la cocina con un anillo entre sus manos, mientras me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, corrí hacia el y lo único que pude decir, mas bien gritar-rió-fue _SI, _entonces me puso el anillo en mi mano izquierda, me dijo que me amaba…y así fue como me propuso matrimonio-finalizo

-Que idea tan original y tan…tan Brock-rió

-Fue muy lindo, tan romántico…-dijo mientras Misty le servia la ultima porción de lasaña

-Pero dime, Erika, que era lo otro tan especial que me tenias que decir?-

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que quiero que seas mi madrina de bodas, no se si estés de acuerdo-

-Claro que si, amiga- grito Misty totalmente entusiasmada mientras se paraba de su lugar para unirse a su amiga en un calido abrazo.

Misty ya estaba enterada de la próxima boda de Erika con Brock, al contrario de Ash, que se entero hasta que su amigo fue a visitarlo.

La noche siguió su curso normal, mientras ambas amigas seguían platicando y poniéndose al tanto sobre sus vidas. Entre tanta platica apenas y notaron que el timbre estaba sonando.

-Espérame Erika, déjame ver quien, quizás sean los vecinos, no tardo- Misty se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta principal para atender el llamado de afuera.

-Misty!-grito una voz masculina detrás de la puerta

-Brock, viejo amigo no lo puedo creer- dijo Misty mientras abría la puerta

-Pues créelo que aquí estoy-

-Amigo, felicidades- decía mientras se acercaba a abrazar y saludar a su amigo-supongo que vienes por Erika.

-Gracias, Mist- correspondió el abrazo de Misty-y si supones bien, vengo por Erika- dijo mientras soltaba una ligera risita picara

-Pasa, esta adentro en la sala-

-De acuerdo-

-Mi amor, creí que ya me habías olvidado, pero mira que hora son…-

-Mujeres…tan exageradas- decía mientras reía

-Brock!!-grito Erika en tono de reproche

-Mi amor no te creas, como crees que iba olvidar lo más preciado de mi vida-

-Te amo Brock- Erika se acerco lentamente a su prometido para unirse en un beso.

Misty sabia que estaba demás en esa romántica escena así que decidió alejarse hacia la cocina, mientras servia unas tazas de café, ella deseaba mas que nada estar así con su único amor Ash, pero para ella eso era mas que imposible. Por lo que decidió darse una nueva oportunidad de intentar amar al acceder a la petición de Erika, al conocer a Nick.

-Misty…Mist- dijo Erika sin tener respuesta

-No esta aquí, creo que se ha marchado a la cocina-contesto Brock a los llamados de su amada

-Cierto…Brock, amor, aprovechando el momento, dime como te fue con Ash- pregunto curiosa

-Pues creo que no tan bien como a ti…-contesto Brock

-Y por que lo dices? ¿Ash no accedió?-pregunto Erika-por que Misty acepto encantada, esta muy emocionada, sabes ella esta mas que dispuesta a olvidar a Ash-agrego

-Todo lo contrario de Ash, al principio no quería pero logre convencerlo al decirle que ya estaba todo confirmado, y su deber como todo caballero es asistir y no dejar esperando a una dama-

-Al menos creo que lo convenciste, y eso era lo importante-

-Si mi amor, tienes razón- Brock se acercaba lentamente a Erika para besarla, cuando oyó unas cercanas pisadas

-Lo siento, interrumpo algo-

-No Mist, estábamos por irnos-contesto Brock

-Si Mist, ya es noche y mañana tendremos que madrugar-agrego Erika-Siento haberte interrumpido en medio de tu decoración-

-No hay cuidado Erika, me alegro mucho verlos-

Misty los acompaño hasta la puerta para despedirlos y desearles lo mejor en su próxima vida de casados, anhelaba tanto ser ella quien estuviera a punto de casarse.

-Mist te hablo entre semana para avisarte todo sobre tu _cita_-

-De acuerdo, Erika, espero tu llamada-

-Hasta luego-

Misty cerro la puerta y camino hasta su habitación decidida a dejar la decoración por ese día y continuar al día siguiente, había sido un largo día, muy sorpresiva, llego a la conclusión que eran muchas diferentes emociones por un día y que lo mejor era irse a descansar.

Erika y Brock se encontraban planeando algo con el par de enamorados, aun no sabían como iban a reaccionar ambos con su idea, pero creyeron que si ellos no hacían nada, Misty y Ash jamás lo harían.

CONTINUARA…

Hola a todos!!!

Aquí estoy terminando el segundo capitulo de mi segundo fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado, por que aunque por el momento todo esta tranquilo, les aseguro que el próximo capitulo comenzara la acción…ya verán…pues el titulo de este capitulo no tuvo mucho que ver con el, solo al principio P

Quien se iba imaginar a Misty de actriz jeje pues se me ocurrió, pensé si en la serie tiene un show donde aparece de sirena, quizás sea una buena idea…

Que será lo que están tramando Brock y Erika…ya verán en el próximo capitulo

Por el momento estoy comenzando a escribir ya el quinto capitulo Del Corazón, acabo de subir el cuarto, el cual si tienen tiempo los invito a que lo lean creo que pasaran un buen rato…

Bueno no tengo más que decirles, mas que espero que dejen sus reviews…y que les guste esta historia…

Se despide:

Lyz


	3. Encuentro

**MI DESTINO**

"_Mi destino era robarte el corazón"_

3. Encuentro

ASH POV'S

Voltee a ver mi reloj de mano, ya era tarde, tenia mas de medio hora sentado esperando a mi cita en cuestión y aun no llegaba, Brock me había dicho que esa chica era de lo mas puntual razón por la que me había presentado a la hora exacta, cancelando importantes compromisos solo por complacer a mi amigo, en realidad no me interesaba mucho aquella cita, pero algo dentro de mi me incitaba a ir a presentarme...

Contemple el lugar en el que estaba, un elegante restaurant parte del hotel mas lujoso de Ciudad Viridian era donde Brock había hecho mi cita, aquella cita a la que con gran esfuerzo logre venir, ni siquiera sabia el por que, quedar bien con mi amigo, distraerme, olvidar el pasado, no podía juzgar a la gente antes de conocerla, quizás esa chica, Abril, me llegase a agradar y entablar una buena relación con ella, tal o algo mas que una amistad…Aun asi prefería no pensar en algo que tuviera que ver con relación seria…mi corazón estaba desbastado aun después de tantos años que habían pasado desde la ausencia de Misty en mi vida.

Volví a mirar mi reloj con impaciencia y después levante mi vista a todo el lugar, estudie detenidamente a cada una de las chicas que se encontraba ahí y ninguna daba con las descripciones de Brock, la impaciencia se apoderaba de mi y comenzaba a pensar en la idea de abandonar el lugar, pero seria demasiado precipitado y nada caballeroso de mi parte. Además tal vez Abril hubiera tenido un imprevisto rumbo al lugar. Asi que decidí que la mejor opción seria quedarme en el lugar, además de que tuviera ocupada mi mente en cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera Misty.

Mientras aun me perdía en mis propios pensamientos no me daba cuenta que una hermosa joven se hallaba caminando con suma delicadeza al lugar donde me hallaba. Alze la vista y cruce mi mirada con ella en pocos segundos me dedico una sonrisa y ya se hallaba a un lado de mi silla. Pude observarla detenidamente con disimulo, era tal cual como le habría descrito Brock alta, castaña, de ojos de un azul intenso y con una excelente figura era realmente hermosa. Mi mente comenzó a divagar entre pensamientos que no deberían estar ahí pero que al momento de ver aquella chica provoco aquel extraño sentimiento en mi.

-Disculpa ¿Eres Ash Ketchum?-Me dijo aquella chica mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos

-Asi es ¿Y tú eres Abril…?- pregunte mientras desocupaba mi lugar para extenderla la silla en donde Abril ocuparía lugar mostrando mi lado caballeroso

-Abril, la prima de Erika, la chica de quien te hablo Brock-contesto ocupando su lugar a un lado de mi

-Un gusto conocerte-dije amable

-Lo mismo digo-me volvió a dedicar una sonrisa mientras yo me sentaba en mi silla-¿Ordenaras algo?-me pregunto mientras veía el menú

-Si el día de hoy tuve mucho trabajo en la oficina y tengo demasiada hambre-dije bromeando mientras oía su risa como respuesta

Mientras veíamos el menú conversábamos de temas triviales sin tocar algún tema que me comprometiera. Después de un rato nos decidimos por un extraño platillo de comida tailandesa que ella me recomendó. Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió…

-Por cierto Ash, discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar pero es que tuve algunos problemas personales al venir acá-dijo arrepentida agachando la mirada

-No te preocupes no tenia mucho esperando-mentí para no hacerla sentir mal

-Gracias-susurro-Cambiando de tema y espero no te moleste la pregunta que te voy hacer… ¿Tu salías con Misty Waterflower? Es que hace poco leí un artículo sobre ella en una revista y te mencionaban a ti-

Precisamente el punto que no quería tocar, pero Abril ya lo había hecho y no me quedaba nada mas que contestarle-Si asi es, sale con ella durante un tiempo, antes de eso era mi mejor amiga, pero de eso ya tiene mucho tiempo y es un capitulo en mi vida que ya esta cerrado-me mentí a mi mismo-Por lo que preferiría ya no hablar de esto-

-De acuerdo, disculpa por molestarte de nuevo-

-Pierde cuidado, créeme que ya estoy acostumbrado-

-Eres muy agradable-susurro la chica algo sonrojada

-Pienso lo mismo de ti-agregue mostrando mi sonrisa de conquistador aquella con la que sabia que mas de una mujer caería a miss pies, todas, menos una, aquella a la que tanto amaba y a la que algo dentro de mi me decía que en aquel lugar la volvería a ver.

Cuando sabia que ella volvería a tocar el tema, el mesero por fin atendió nuestro pedido llevando a nuestra mesa aquel extraño platillo el cual preferí no preguntar los ingredientes que llevaba al fin y al cabo era comida, y yo nunca me he negado ante un buen platillo.

Y en lo absoluto aquel platillo era delicioso, mi paladar quedaba maravillado ante aquella extraña combinación de ingredientes. Abril seguía platicándome acerca de su vida, sus quehaceres y otras cosas. Hubo un momento en que no le preste mi completa atención y comencé a observar los rostros de cada uno de los asistentes de aquella noche al lugar, familias enteras, grupos de amigos celebrando cumpleaños, inversionistas concluyendo algún negocio y parejas que solo iban a pasar un buen rato. De entre todos los asistentes hubo una pareja que robo toda mi atención. El chico conversaba animadamente con el mesero, quizás poniéndose de acuerdo acerca del platillo que ordenaría, al parecer la chica que lo acompañaba lo había dejado elegir, aparte mi vista del chico y el mesero, y la dedique a la hermosa mujer que se sentara al lado derecho de aquel hombre. De una estatura baja por lo que alcance a percatarme, su piel era blanca y hacia un hermoso contraste con el vestido de seda rojo que llevaba puesto, su cabello cobrizo, simplemente maravilloso. Oh no mi perdición eran las chicas del cabello de aquel color…quería observarla mas, pero nuestras mesas estaban demasiado apartadas. Quería conocerla, sin duda era la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto y eso que aun no lograba verla por completo. Quería captar su atención, hasta que por fin lo logre, mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, un aguamarina intenso y brillante, serian mi total perdición…

Reaccione en aquel instante, aquellos ojos ya habían sido mi perdición. Estaba seguro que se trataba de Misty Waterflower…

MISTY POV'S

Por enésima vez voltee a ver mi rostro en el espejo retrovisor de mi auto, verifique que todo mi maquillaje estuviera intacto, que el delineador en mis ojos no se hubiera corrido y que aun en mis labios hubiera huella de lipstick, contemple mis labios unos segundos y me di cuenta que hacia falta un poco mas de rubor para acentuar mis blancas mejillas, tome mi bolso, saque el rubor y comencé a difuminar hasta las sienes,-listo-me dijo a mi misma y decidida salí del auto. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y esta vez pase mis manos sobre mi vestido rojo de seda para aplacar cualquier indicio de arrugas sobre el.

Comencé a caminar con firmeza hacia la puerta del restaurante que Erika me había indicado, los pasos de mis tacones se oían ligeros, mis manos comenzaron a temblar por el nerviosismo que me inundaba.

Comencé a pelear con mi conciencia reclamándome a mi misma el por que de haber aceptado esa invitación a cenar con un chico que ni conozco, jamás me había prestado a ese tipo de cosas, es mas hasta había dicho mas de una vez que estaba contra las citas a ciegas, quise retroceder subirme al auto y salir huyendo de ahí, pero ya había quedado, lo había prometido, y al menos a mi no me gusta romper mis promesas, además de que mi educación no me permitía dejar plantado a alguien que, en ese momento mire el delgado y elegante reloj de mano que llevaba y vi que llevaba casi una hora de retraso...con justa razón ya no podía dejar plantado al pobre chico, que estoy segura estaba puntual…

Camine hasta la elegante entrada y un hombre de lo mas amable me atendió, me pregunto mi nombre y dijo que había una reservación para mi a nombre de Erika, me invito a pasar y me condujo hasta una mesa que se hallaba colocada estratégicamente lejos de las demás, un enorme ventanal de cristal se hallaba detrás de este que ofrecía toda la hermosa vista de Viridian City por la noche, un espectáculo magnifico para una cena romántica, pero aquella vez no tendría ninguna intención que la cita fuera en tono romántico.

Un hombre rubio de ojos azules, realmente apuesto desocupo su lugar para cedérmelo a mi. Rápidamente me reconoció.

-Usted es Misty Waterflower ¿O me equivoco?-dijo sonando de lo mas amable

-Asi es soy Misty, solo llámame asi, anda de formalidades-sonreí

-Claro, yo soy Nick-

-Si lo supuse-bromee-Erika me ha hablado maravillas de ti-dije mientras el se sentaba a mi lado derecho

-Erika, tan halagadora que es…-suspiro Nick recordando lo exagerada que pudiese llegar hacer Erika.

-Quizás sea un tanto exagerada, pero si me aconsejo que saliera contigo, seguramente es por que eres un buen chico-me limite a decir para animarlo

-Espero que te lleves una buena impresión de mí. Misty, realmente me gustas mucho-

En aquel momento mi corazón comenzó a bombear mas sangre, me había puesto nerviosa, hacia tanto que no sentía estas sensaciones en mi. Aun asi mi mente reacciono rápidamente pensando en que Nick se estaba adelantado demasiado a los hechos, apenas y sabia mi nombre y cualquier otra cosa que supiera de mi, a excepción de Erika, no era una fuente confiable, revistas del corazón que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que entrar en mi vida e inventar cosas. Detestaba demasiado todo aquello, pero no podía hacer nada más que hacer que ignorarlos y seguir tranquilamente con mi vida, como siempre lo había hecho.

-¿Qué sucede Misty?-la voz de Nick me volvió a la realidad.

-Nada, nada-sonreí tiernamente-Lleva las cosas con calma, no te apresures a los hechos-añadí tratando de ser lo mas amable que pudiese

-Claro, disculpa si te ofendí yo no quería…-

-No, tranquilo, todo esta bien-

-Eres encantadora, Misty-dijo el chico una vez más en su afán de conquistarme. Y no era algo que me molestara, pero hasta cierto punto comenzaba a irritarme y no habían pasado siquiera 10 minutos desde que llegáramos al lugar. Tuve la fortuna en que se acercaran a traernos las cartas para ordenar. Preferí no escoger yo la cena de aquella noche y dejárselo todo a Nick.

Mientras el conversaba animadamente de varios platillos internacionales, el pedía consejos y el mesero trataba de aconsejarle según los gustos y exigencias del fino paladar de Nick. A parte mi vista y mi atención de Nick y el mesero, y comencé a divagar entre todos los asistentes de aquella noche a aquel lujoso restaurant. ¿Qué motivos tendrían de estar ahí? Aniversarios, cumpleaños, reuniones de negocios, citas…Citas, mi mente recalco mas fuertemente esta palabra haciendo un eco entre mis pensamientos cuando mi mirada se detuvo en una pareja en especial. Una pareja conformada por una tímida chica de cabellos castaños e intensos ojos azules, era bonita, pensé…pero el, el se quedaba corto en comparación a su compañera. Y a pesar de que se que no es la misma belleza la de un hombre y una mujer. Aquel hombre era bello en todo el sentido de la palabra, lo supe al verlo, aunque estaba de perfil y no podía ver el gran espectáculo que seguro seria ver su rostro completo, su cabello peinado hacia atrás elegantemente, podía distinguir que era de espalda ancha y debajo de sus traje sastre se alcanzaban a distinguir suaves músculos, seguramente producto de muchas horas de ejercicio. Nunca había visto a nadie asi, pensé. Buscaba su mirada insistentemente hasta que por fin volteo, sus ojos chocolate se perdieron con mi curiosa mirada.

Oh no, estaba en un dilema. De pronto mi mente entendió todo. El no era cualquier hombre, claro que no, estaba segura que se trataba de Ash Ketchum…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_N/A: Sii por fin, despues de tanto tiempo traje la continuacion de este fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Sigo trabajando en el 2 capitulo de Dañar tu Corazon y el 3 capi de Amor ¿Imposible?. Antes de terminar noviembre colocare los capis tenganlo por seguro...Liz esta de regreso XD..._

_Hasta Luego !!!_


	4. Miradas

**Mi Destino**

**4. Miradas**

ASH POV´S

Demasiados recuerdos inundaron mi mente cuando vi a la dueña de aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos inolvidables que se habían quedado grabados perfectamente dentro de mi corazón. Aquellos ojos aguamarina que nunca olvidaría. Mis manos empezaron a temblar y el tenedor que sostenía en la mano derecha lo hiso demasiado obvio. Abril volteo a verme y me pregunto que me pasaba yo trata de evadirla alegando lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Y funciono no pregunto mas y siguió comiendo tranquilamente, aun así yo no podía quitar los ojos de aquella celeste mirada. Y como si se trataba del amor de mi vida, pero también de la persona que mas daño me había hecho. Misty Waterflower. Por un momento me llene de ira y quise ir a partirle la cara al tipo con el que estaba, seguramente uno de sus nuevos amigos esos que ha conocido desde que empezó como actriz. Nefasto. Pero me controle, no me rebajaría a tal cosa, el venia con ella, algo bueno tendría que tener el tipo. Sabía que ella no se mezclaba con cualquier tipo de persona. Además no tendría sentido, no podía armar alguna escena seguramente me reclamaría, además aquí estaba Abril.

Me perdí por unos instantes dentro de sus ojos, tantos recuerdos, que hermoso había sido el pasado. Sus ojos se llenaron de ira un momento. Un minuto. Su mirada era de ternura. Quise ir hasta ella, abrazarla y besarla, decirle tantas cosas pero seguramente ni siquiera me haría caso.

Le di mis últimos sorbos a mi bebida, mi cena ya la había terminado y por lo que me pude dar cuenta Abril también ya había terminado la suya y me estaba observando con divertida curiosidad mi extraño juego de miradas con la pelirroja.

-¿La conoces?-me pregunto sonriendo viendo hacia la mesa de Misty.

-Claro-Respondí casi de manera automática.

-¿Es Misty Waterflower?-

-Así es-admití.

-Lo suponía, es más bella en persona-me dijo sonriendo-Por lo que veo aun sienten cosas, aunque ninguno de los dos haya dicho algo, no es necesario. Esas miradas hablan solas, en serio que jamás había visto tanto amor en una mirada-

-Te equivocas-dije un poco movido por el comentario de Abril, se había dado cuenta y ni siquiera le molestaba. Realmente era una buena chica, ojala y le pudiera corresponder pero sin siquiera haberle dicho algo se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-Sabes que no. En fin… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al mirador? Me encantan ver las estrellas y antes de entrar a este lugar me pude dar cuenta que hoy el cielo estaría hermoso- dijo animándome

-Vale, solo pido la cuenta-

Realmente no quería irme de aquel lugar, no quería apartarme de Misty, tanto tiempo sin verla, no podía perder la oportunidad. Pero no me haría caso. Trate de idear un plan rápido pero nada se me ocurrió. Me resigne. Tal vez el destino nos volvería a juntar, o mejor dicho, tal vez yo mismo haría algo para que nos volviésemos a ver. Pedí la cuenta al mesero y rápido la llevo, pague todo y nos fuimos rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Ella no había llevado auto, según me dijo Erika era la que se había encargado de dejarla en el lugar, por lo que nos fuimos en mi auto. Conduje por un rato, el mirador estaba algo apartado del centro de la ciudad en donde nos encontrábamos en aquellos momentos, el trayecto fue algo lento pero me hiso bien sentir el aire fresco en mi cara despejando un poco mi mente. Tal vez ver el cielo estrellado de aquella hermosa noche me haría bien, me haría bien recordar tantas bellas cosas que viví anteriormente con la persona que mas he amado.

Después de algunos minutos llegamos al lugar de nuestro destino, estacione el auto y bajamos de el, seguí a Abril a un lugar que ella me iba a mostrar, era el lugar mas apartado y mas alto del mirador. Camine hacia la orilla y vi el ancho lago que reflejaba la luna, y las estrellas. Abril se asomo y su rostro se dibujo en el, a un lado mío. Comenzamos a reír por las extrañas ondas que se hacían en nuestro reflejo, de repente el lugar se quedo quieta y el rostro de Misty apareció en el agua.

MISTY POV´S

-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunto Nick preocupado al ver que mi cara seguramente se ponía de todos colores, al ver al culpable de mis pesadillas.

-Si, claro-le conteste para tranquilizarlo y aunque se que no me creyó, ya no me pregunto mas y se dispuso a terminar su cena mientras yo aun intercambiaba miradas con Ash Ketchum, a quien vi que su nueva novia en turno le hablaba.

Tantos recuerdos inundaron mi mente, mi corazón se acelero, quise retroceder el tiempo, pero no podía hacer nada. Me llene de ira y de rabia al recordar todos los malos momentos que pude vivir con el. Pero eran mas los buenos momentos, por que a pesar de todo el seguía siendo el hombre de mi vida. Aquel chico de mirada risueña. El sentido de mi mirada cambio a uno donde mostraba mas ternura, además no tendría sentido, el estaba allí con otra chica. Yo estaba allí con otro chico, intentando que surgiera algo, pero sabia que eso seria imposible. Me sentí culpable por darle esperanzas, aunque a mi punto de vista estaba tratando de ser lo mas clara posible, sin herirlo demasiado. Ojala y funciónese. Cuando Ash vio que mi mirada había cambiado vi que la de el, también había cambiado. Era suave, tranquila, como si sus ojos fuesen una pantalla para ver su interior, pero una pantalla que solo yo podía ver. Contemplar sus mas profundos recuerdos. Aquellos donde yo sabia que éramos felices, porque estábamos juntos, como extrañaba aquella época.

-¿A quien le pones tanta atención?-Me pregunto Nick mientras daba el ultimo bocado a su cena.

-A nadie-le mentí.

-¿Segura? Desde hace rato estas muy concentrada en aquella mesa-dijo señalando la mesa de Ash y su acompañante.

-En serio-insistí.

-No creo, nadie le presta tanta atención a algo o a alguien que no es de su interés. Es Ash Ketchum ¿No?-pregunto sonando de un tono muy natural.

-Bien, creo que acertaste-le confirme.

-Ya ves, no me había equivocado. Ese chico es inconfundible-sonrió mientras hablaba de un modo tan natural que ni siquiera parecía molesto al saber que su "cita" le estaba prestando mas atención a su antiguo amor. Algo que realmente me sorprendió, y también me agrado-Además no tienes porque esconderlo, se ve en ti, y también en el, en ambos, a juzgar por sus miradas, que aun sienten algo, y muy fuerte-comento.

-Yo creo que el me odia, y yo…yo así estoy bien-suspire pensando en mi ultima frase porque realmente no estaba nada bien.

-Vaya-suspiro-¿Terminaste?-Me pregunto al ver que en mi plato aun quedaba algo de comida.

-Si, más que suficiente-sonreí. El apetito se me había quitado desde que vi a Ash con esa chica.

-Bien, entonces que te parece si pido la cuenta, y vamos al mirador. Esta noche hay luna llena, el cielo seguramente estará lleno de estrellas.-

-Genial-acepte.

Me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de ir al mirador y poder contemplar el cielo de aquello noche que parecía diferente a las demás, como si fuera una de aquellas noches en las que Ash y yo solíamos ver el cielo. El mesero no se tardo en llevar la cuenta, partimos del lugar. Nick sugirió en que fuésemos en su auto, que ya después iríamos por el mío, y acepte. El camino se me hiso un poco largo, pero lo disfrute, había una suave música de fondo. Después de un rato llegamos al mirador, lleve a Nick a mi lugar favorito del mirador, el lugar mas apartado de el. Contemple el lago y el hermosos reflejo de la luna sobre el, las estrellas titilando una a una. Era un espectáculo realmente hermoso. Estaba tan concentrada en aquella imagen que apenas y me percate de aquella mirada…

.-.-.-.-

_N/A: Hola!_

_Bien por fin el cuarto capitulo de este fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado mas pronto les traeré el siguiente capitulo. Gracias! _


End file.
